1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a computer readable storage medium storing an information processing program, a thickness area setting device, a thickness area setting method, a computer readable storage medium storing a thickness area setting program, a data structure relating to a surface in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for determining a collision between two objects in a virtual space, e.g., a separating axis method and a GJK method have been known. In collision determination using the separating axis method, for example, whether or not there is a separable plane (separating plane) between two objects is determined, and when the separating plane is not there, it is determined that the two objects are collided against each other.